Ramble On
by Evangeline.Martin
Summary: Story number five. Dean and Sam investigate weird weather patterns and find something unexpected.


"Ramble On"

_**The Road So Far**__ "Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin plays. Scenes of: Glory opening her door in "Thrifty Brides", Glory and Dean walking in "You Can Call Me Al", Dean shooting the Man in "Avenging Angels", Dean and Glory standing at the altar in "Evil Eye", Dean and Glory lying next to each other then the white light in "Evil Eye"._

_**Now**__ Glory sits on the edge of the white bed. An old record player sits on a table next to her. "Ramble On" ends and Glory moves the needle off the record. Raphael stands in the corner, watching her._

Raphael: I know you're mad Glory. I know you hate it here but it's been three years. You can't stay mad forever. I did this to protect you. If the other angels had discovered what you did? It would not have gone well for you. You'll be safe here. No one will find you here.

_Glory twists the simple silver ring on her right ring finger, still staring out of the barred window in front of her._

Raphael: I know you think I did this because I was jealous. I'm not. Dean Winchester is better off not meddling with the affairs of the angels. He's already been to Hell once Glory. You know he's Michael's vessel. He has an important role to play and we don't need you making it difficult for him.

_Glory continues staring out the window. Raphael sighs and walks out of the room. Glory picks up the needle and starts playing "Ramble On" again._

_[Fade]_

_Stella, Wisconsin. Dean, Sam, and Castiel are in the Impala._

Dean: Why did you come again Cas?

Castiel: I have no idea Dean. Something makes me think this is bigger than you think it is.

Sam: The town hasn't had snow in three years and it's never been colder than 60 degrees. It's a pagan god. We've already dealt with two different cases. I think we can handle it.

Castiel: All the same, Sam, I would like to come.

Dean: Where am I headed Sammy? Is there somewhere you found?

Sam: Head to the north edge of town. There's an old farm that's had unnaturally good harvests for the past three years. Although the weather's been nice for everyone the couple who run this farm seem to be the only ones who are actually coming out ahead.

_Dean pulls up to a huge old farm house. They get out of the car and walk up to the door. Before Dean can ring the doorbell two three year old girls run out and grab onto his legs. Sam and Castiel look at each other._

Alice and Jane: Daddy!

_Dean looks confused. He looks at Sam and Castiel for help._

Dean: I think you've mistaken me for someone else.

Alice: No Daddy.

_Alice and Jane look up at Dean._

Jane: _sadly _You don't recognize us. Alice didn't think you would.

Dean: Do I know you?

Alice: Of course you do, you're our Daddy.

_Jane looks behind Dean and spots Sam and Castiel. She looks at Alice and they let go of Dean's legs. They run over and grab onto Castiel's legs._

Jane: Uncle Cas! Mommy said we'd like you!

_Castiel looks uncomfortably at Sam and Dean. Sam opens his mouth to say something and the girls let go of Castiel and grab his legs instead._

Alice: Uncle Sammy! Mommy said you were big but you're a giant!

_Sam picks up Alice and looks at her. Jane looks slightly upset so Sam picks her up too._

Sam: Dean, have you looked at them?

Dean: Yeah, what about them?

Sam: Do they look familiar to you?

_Dean looks at the little girls. They're identical with dark curls. Their greenish brown eyes and little red mouths look remarkably like Dean's._

Castiel: Dean, they look like you.

Dean: Really? I didn't notice. How can they look like me?

Alice: Because you're our daddy!

Castiel: What are your names?

Jane: I'm Jane.

Alice: I'm Alice.

Sam: What's your last name?

Jane: Cyndi and John want us to be Jane and Alice Taylor but Mommy says our last name is Winchester.

Castiel: Alice, who's your mother?

Alice: Glory, Uncle Cas! Your sister, that's why you're Uncle Cas!

_Castiel looks urgently at Alice._

Castiel: Alice, where is your mother?

Alice: We don't know. She talks to us and sometimes we hear her scream. Once she told us she was in Hell.

Castiel: Dean, this is very bad. I've been looking for her for three years. She disappeared on the job. She was a guardian angel and did some hunting work, like you.

Sam: But what does that have to do with Dean?

Castiel: I'm not entirely sure. We were close and she kept in pretty close contact with me up until a job she was on in Oregon.

Dean: I'm sorry your sister is missing but what does that have to do with these little girls and why do they keep calling me Daddy?

Castiel: I have no idea Dean. Are you sure you don't know her?

Dean: I can honestly not remember anyone named Glory.

Sam: Speaking of the little girls where did they go?

_They look around but Alice and Jane are nowhere to be seen. They suddenly appear in a corner of the large porch._

Dean: Alice? Jane? We want to ask you some questions.

Jane: You already asked us lots of questions Daddy.

Alice: Uncle Cas, you know we look like Mommy and Daddy.

Castiel: Dean, their resemblance to both you and Glory is astounding.

Dean: I don't know any Glory! Wouldn't I have to at least meet the girl to have kids with her?

Sam: That's how I always figured it worked. Are you sure she wasn't one of your random flings?

Castiel: It isn't that simple Sam. Glory was, and as far as I know still is, an angel. She has rules. She never rebelled or fell so she is still bound by the rules of heaven. If she had Dean's daughters they would have been married.

Dean: I never married anyone!

Alice: Mommy says you did.

Jane: Uncle Raphael told us not to tell but Daddy's here. We can't keep it from Daddy.

Castiel: Raphael? Oh no.

Sam: What?

Castiel: Raphael's behind this. Glory was always the popular little sister. Raphael, Michael, Lucifer, they all loved her. Raphael probably got jealous of Dean and made Glory disappear after he found out they had gotten married.

Dean: Why don't I remember getting married, Cas? 

Castiel: Oh, that's simple. Raphael probably made you forget it.

Dean: I don't like people messing with my head.

Castiel: Alice and Jane who do you live with?

Alice: We told you, Cyndi and John Taylor. They think we don't know we're adopted.

Jane: But we know all about it. Mommy told us. She says Uncle Raphael took us away.

Alice: She's very sad. She told Daddy to come find her but he hasn't.

Dean: Great, now I feel bad. I have a wife, two daughters, and I didn't know about it. Now my wife is being held hostage somewhere and is sad I haven't helped her yet.

Sam: Wow, Dean, just when you thought your life couldn't get any more complicated.

Castiel: Dean never thought his life couldn't get more complicated.

Sam: It's called sarcasm Cas.

Dean: What do we do about these two?

Jane: What do you mean what do you do about us? Take us home! Cyndi and John don't let us have any fun. They get mad when we play hide and go seek.

Alice: Jane is really good. She can hide anywhere! Sometimes I can't even find her!

Jane: It's because of Mommy. Mommy is an angel. We can do angel things.

Alice: Cyndi and John don't let us though. It confuses them. They won't even let us tell anyone our mommy is an angel. They say it's too imaginative and not to tell stories.

Castiel: Dean, I think we need to take these girls out of this family. They need to learn and this family doesn't understand them.

Dean: How do we do that Cas? We can't just take two little girls away.

Jane: Sure you can Daddy. We can make Cyndi and John forget all about us.

Sam: We have to take care of the weird stuff here though.

Jane: What weird stuff Uncle Sammy?

Sam: The weird weather. It's never cold here, even though we're in northern Wisconsin.

Alice: Jane did that. She's the troublemaker. She likes to play jokes on people. The weather was meant to be a prank but I made it help Cyndi and John. Even though they don't understand us I wanted to help them.

Sam: So there isn't any pagan god in Stella?

Jane: No, just us! But we're glad our pranks made you find us. We wanted you to come but we didn't know how to make you come.

Alice: Can we go now? We want to meet Grandpa Bobby. That is where you're going to take us right?

Dean: Yes. We'll go to Bobby's. He might have some sort of idea about what to do with you two.

Jane: But Daddy! Why would you need to figure out what to do with us? What do you do with children other than take care of them?

Castiel: I'm sure you know Jane that Uncle Sam here managed to break the final seal and brought on the apocalypse.

Jane: Oh, we know all about that. Daddy was the first seal. But why would the apocalypse mean Daddy can't take care of us?

Dean: We have to try to stop the apocalypse. It's a bad thing.

Jane: We know Daddy. We're not stupid. We can hear our aunts and uncles talking about Uncle Lucifer. We know he is bad and that you and Uncle Sam and Uncle Cas want to stop it.

Alice: Daddy, we'll understand if you leave us with Grandpa Bobby to keep us safe.

Castiel: If we're taking them to Bobby's we should hurry, before anyone else finds out about them.

Jane: I'll be right back.

_She disappears. A moment later she walks out of the house._

Jane: All better. Let's go.

_They all get in the Impala. Castiel sits in the back with Alice and Jane._

Sam: You make sure they're okay Castiel. We don't have any car seats for them.

Alice: We don't need car seats.

Dean: Well hold on to your Uncle Cas then. We'll be at Bobby's soon.

_The Impala pulls out of the driveway as it begins to snow. Alice and Jane laugh in the back seat and Castiel tries to get them to behave._

_[Fade]_

_Glory is still staring out the window. Raphael is talking to a nurse in the hallway._

Raphael (muffled): Remember, no one is to visit her but me. I don't want anything to happen to her. And don't tell anyone I was here.

Nurse: We understand, sir. It's a locked ward. No one will get in. I won't breathe a word to anyone.

_Raphael walks into the room. Glory doesn't move._

Raphael: I thought you'd open up after I brought you that record player. I have some news. It seems, despite my best efforts, Alice and Jane have found Dean. I might be gone for awhile trying to put an end to this mess.

_Suddenly Glory turns around. Her eyes are rimmed in red._

Glory: Don't you dare mess with my little girls.

_Raphael is shocked._

Raphael: You haven't said a word in three years, Glory.

Glory: Don't you dare mess with my little girls. You've already done enough damage to my family. What kind of a brother are you?

Raphael: Glory, you know I'm just trying to help.

Glory: Well don't. Alice and Jane have found Dean. That's how it's meant to be. They should be with their father.

Raphael: I can't let that happen, Glory. Dean can't take care of them.

Glory: He can take care of them a lot better than those two farmers you adopted them to. Dean knows what they are and can understand them, even if you made him forget me.

Raphael: You know I did that for your own good.

Glory: _scoffs_ Yeah, all this is for my own good. I'm in the locked ward of an asylum in the middle of nowhere. My daughters have been taken away from me and my husband doesn't remember who I am. Stop being so good to me, Raphael. Let my life take its own path.

Raphael: I can't do that. You need to be protected, Glory.

_Glory turns back to the window and refuses to say anything more._

_[Fade]_

_Dean, Sam, Castiel, Alice, and Jane arrive at Bobby's house. Bobby comes out in his wheelchair when he hears the car._

Bobby: Boy, what did you go and do this time?

Castiel: He didn't kidnap the children.

Bobby: Then where'd he get 'em?

Dean: Bobby, meet Alice and Jane, my daughters. Girls, this is...

Alice and Jane: _shouting _Grandpa Bobby!

_They run over to him and give him a big hug. Bobby looks at Dean._

Dean: What?

Bobby: Daughters? What have you been doing boy?

Sam: They really are. We're not sure how yet but they are Dean's.

Bobby: You need to be a lot more careful.

Dean: Bobby! I was careful. Apparently I'm married.

Bobby: Then where's their mother? Where did you find them anyway? 

Castiel: Stella, Wisconsin. Their mother is my sister Glory, who's been missing since before their birth.

Dean: Thanks for that Cas. Yeah, Bobby. They were causing some pagan god-like signs in Stella so we went to go investigate and found them in the centre of it.

Sam: They seem to know a lot about what's happened since they were born.

Bobby: And what are you going to do with them?

Dean: We were hoping we could leave them with you.

Bobby: So this is like what you were planning on doing with the little Antichrist boy? You just bring these kids here to do whatever. I get to take care of them while you're off fighting monsters? I can't walk so I must be a babysitter?

Alice: That's not what Daddy means, Grandpa. Is it Daddy?

Dean: No, not really. It's just, we don't have a house and we can't take them with us. It's a really bad idea to just leave two three year olds at a motel while we're hunting.

Bobby: I'm glad you've figured out that much. So you're going to come back in between jobs and take care of them?

Dean: Yeah, and we'll send Cas more frequently than that. He is their uncle after all.

Castiel: Hey! You didn't tell me that part of the plan.

Dean: It takes you all of five seconds to come check on them.

Sam: I won't let him shirk his fatherly duties Bobby.

Bobby: Damn right you won't.

_Alice and Jane giggle._

Dean: Bobby, could we try to use polite language around the girls? I don't want them picking up too many bad habits.

Bobby: What are you going to do about finding their mother?

Dean: We're going to look. Cas says Raphael is involved which will make everything more difficult but we'll manage.

Bobby: You better go out and get some stuff if you're leaving them here. You can't just leave three year olds with an old man. They need to eat healthy food. And they certainly can't drink beer so you need to get them some milk. They can sleep in the beds you boys sleep in but they'll need clothes.

Alice: Daddy's going to buy us new clothes!

Jane: Alice likes dresses Daddy. I like jeans.

Alice: Can we have jackets like yours daddy?

Dean: We'll see girls. Daddy doesn't exactly have a lot of money.

Jane: We know Daddy.

Alice: Jane, did we bring Aloysius?

Jane: He's in Daddy's car. I wouldn't forget him.

Sam: Who's Aloysius?

Jane: Our teddy bear, silly!

Sam: Of course he is.

Bobby: I hope he's a normal teddy bear for all of our sakes.

Alice: Why wouldn't he be a normal teddy bear Grandpa?

Bobby: I have no idea, Alice.

_Jane, who slipped away, comes back in with an old fashioned teddy bear. She walks over to Alice and they both hold on to one of its paws._

Jane: You should go see Aunt Emma. She might be able to help. She doesn't remember Mommy either but she knows things.

Sam: Who's Emma?

Bobby: I have a niece named Emma. After the Roadhouse burned down she opened a hunter bar in Etna Green, Indiana.

Sam: Why haven't you told us about her?

Bobby: You boys are kind of a bad influence and she was in Europe until a few years ago. I never thought of mentioning her.

Dean: If the girls think she'll be helpful we'll go see her. There might be other hunters there too who might be able to tell us something.

Bobby: You boys be careful. Castiel, don't let them get into too much trouble.

Castiel: They're always in trouble. I can't stop that.

Bobby: I know. Just keep an eye on them. And boys? Call me. I'll take care of these two but you better come back soon.

Dean: We will. Be good girls.

Alice and Jane: We will Daddy. Find Mommy. We want to see her.

Dean: I will.

_Sam and Dean walk out to the Impala. Castiel is already in the car._

Sam: Are you sure you want to ride with us? You could get there a lot faster if you went on your own.

Castiel: I told Bobby I'd keep an eye on you. And I will.

_Sam shrugs and they get in. They pull away._

_[Fade]_

_Etna Green, Indiana. The Impala stops in front of a nice looking bar called "The Devil's Trap". It doesn't look open. Sam and Dean get out of the Impala and walk up to the door. Castiel meets them on the sidewalk. They go to the door and, finding it locked, pick the lock and go in._

Sam: Are you sure this is the right one?

Dean: How many bars are named "The Devil's Trap" Sammy?

Sam: We better go find Emma. She must be around here somewhere.

Dean: I'll go look upstairs.

_Dean goes up the stairs. Castiel is already gone. Sam goes behind the bar and through a door into the kitchen. He walks past a wall and suddenly Emma appears. She jumps out at him and pins him to the wall. Her face is angry._

Emma: Who are you and what do you want?

Sam: Are you Emma? 

Emma: Who wants to know? You broke into a bar. Why would I tell you who I was?

Sam: You're kind of making it difficult to breathe.

_Emma moves her arm away from his neck but still keeps him against the wall. Sam, taking advantage of her movement, flips her around against the wall. She grabs his arm and flips him over. He hits the ground, hard. Castiel appears and Dean comes running down the stairs._

Emma: I said, who are you? And who are these guys?

Dean: Dean Winchester. The guy you just slammed to the ground is my brother Sam. This is Castiel.

Emma: What are you doing here?

Sam: Your uncle sent us. We're looking for someone and you might be able to help us. We're hunters too.

_Emma lets Sam up._

Emma: I don't hunt anymore but I do help out the hunters. Who are you trying to find?

_Castiel motions at Dean._

Castiel: His wife. Her name is Glory. She was a hunter but disappeared three years ago.

Emma: I don't know any Glory. Do you have any idea where she could be? What happened right before she disappeared?

_They have moved from the kitchen to the bar area now. Emma is standing behind the bar and Sam, Dean, and Castiel are sitting on bar stools._

Dean: See, that's kind of the problem. I don't actually remember her.

Emma: You don't remember your wife? What is it with men?

Sam: It isn't like that. There are angels involved, messing with everyone's heads.

Emma: _sceptically_ Angels? Seriously?

Castiel: What's so hard to believe about that? I'm an angel.

Emma: Sure. You're an angel.

Castiel: I don't see how that is so hard to believe. Glory was an angel as well. That's why she's so difficult to find.

_Emma rolls her eyes and looks at Dean._

Dean: Actually, although it's kind of hard to believe, he is an angel.

Emma: You bet it's hard to believe.

Dean: This guy here dragged me out of Hell.

Emma: What were you doing in Hell in the first place?

Dean: I made a deal so Sam wouldn't be dead.

Emma: Oh, you must be the Dean and Sam who made Uncle Bobby depressed. He'd call every now and then about how Dean was dead and Sam wouldn't call.

Sam: That'd be us.

Emma: What could possibly be more important than calling to tell the man who was like a father to you after the death of your brother? And Dean, I know you did it to save your brother but my Uncle had to bury you. Do you know how that made him feel? You two were closer to him than I am.

Dean: Look Emma, I'm alive, Sam talks to Bobby frequently, and we really need to find Glory.

Emma: What's so important about finding this wife you don't remember? You want to marry someone else now or something?

Dean: No, nothing like that. It's just, our daughters need her.

Emma: Daughters? Are you all living in a soap opera or something?

Castiel: What's a soap opera?

Dean: Sam will explain later. Emma, can you help us find her or not?

Emma: That depends. Like I said, I'd need to know some things.

Dean: We can try to piece it together but the only one who seems to know anything about her is Cas here.

Emma: And what exactly does Cas know?

Castiel: My sister was on a job in Pacific City, Oregon three and a half years ago. She was taking care of some cases of the evil eye I think. At some point she disappeared and no one has heard from her since.

Sam: Dean? Weren't we working an evil eye case in Oregon three and a half years ago?

Dean: Yeah, that actually sounds vaguely familiar. If I remember correctly you managed to get yourself cursed so I had to go to Salem and talk to the woman who cursed you.

Castiel: Were you working with her?

Sam: Cas? If we remembered her we wouldn't be having so much trouble here.

Dean: Maybe we were. Maybe that's when everything happened.

Castiel: It's entirely possible Dean. You could have taken Glory with you to Salem and married her there. Maybe we can find something in the records.

Emma: I'll call them. I know some people. You guys stick around. I technically open at five but I'll get you guys a drink when I get back.

_She goes up the stairs. Sam looks at Dean._

Sam: If you got married in Salem when we were on a job and I was sick did you even bother to tell me?

Dean: Sam, I don't even remember getting married, how would I know if I told you?

Sam: I don't know but you'd think you'd tell me something like that.

Dean: I probably did.

Sam: I'll find out one day. Where do you think they've hidden her?

Castiel: She isn't in Heaven so she must be on Earth. Raphael would never let any harm come to her so I don't understand Alice's insistence that she was in Hell.

Dean: Maybe she meant figuratively? Maybe wherever she is it's like Hell.

Sam: Maybe, but even that seems kind of stretching it.

Dean: I bet her name won't help us. Raphael probably doesn't use Glory Winchester.

Castiel: I doubt he even use Glory Rose, which was her human alias.

Sam: It'll be something if Emma can find proof that you were married at least Dean.

_Emma comes back into the bar. She looks happy._

Emma: My friend found something. The records do have a marriage listed for that morning. The witnesses were the organist of the church, who has since died, and a cleaning lady, who is also dead. Even the priest is dead. The names on the license have been erased from the electronic system and the hard copy has them smudged so badly that he could only see four letters. The groom's name began with a D and his last name ended in R. The Bride's first name ended in y and her last name began with R. If you didn't know what you were looking for it wouldn't be enough but it sounds like proof enough that you are married to this Glory after all Dean.

Sam: Maybe we should trace the twins' adoption information. If we can find out where they came from we should be able to find Glory.

Dean: That's a good idea Sam. The adoptive parents don't remember anything anymore though. How are we going to trace the adoption?

Sam: There should be paperwork for twins adopted at birth three years ago. I'll see what I can do.

_He takes his laptop out of his bag and retreats to a table in the corner. Dean takes the beer Emma hands him but Castiel politely refuses. Dean sits and drinks his beer._

_[Fade]_

_Glory is sitting on the bed, staring out the window. Raphael walks in._

Raphael: Glory. You can't stay mad forever. One day you'll realize that it was better for you to be here. Imagine how painful it would be if you had continued on the path you were going.

_Glory spins around and glares at him._

Glory: You're talking to me about pain? Raphael, I've had to sit here in a locked room for three years. I had the equivalent of a radio broadcast of my husband's life playing in my head. Every woman he flirted with, every time he got hurt, every fight he had with his brother, I heard them all, crystal clear. For four months I had to listen to my husband screaming, and worse, in HELL. And if I ever fell asleep? If I fell asleep I could not only hear him but I could see him too. You call my life pain free? Every moment was filled with his pain, it still is. He will never recover from that Raphael. Never. I could have stopped that. And what about my daughters Raphael? I have never seen my daughters. I'm sure you think you're kind keeping the names I gave them during my pregnancy but they're still gone. Don't bother me again, Raphael. Not until you're ready to fix the four lives you've ruined.

_She becomes silent again, looking out of the barred window in front of her. A large oak tree has grown since the last time we saw outside of the window. Glory watches it._

_[Fade]_

_Dean is sitting at the bar. Emma is cleaning, getting ready for business. Castiel and Sam are nowhere to be seen._

Emma: So, Dean. A missing wife and two daughters have come into your life in the last 48 hours and you've only had two beers. You seem to be dealing with the information pretty well.

Dean: Any other time I think I wouldn't deal with something like this very well at all but this seems different. Three years ago when we left Oregon I felt like I had lost something. Lots of stuff has happened since then and I managed to make myself forget that but now I know what I lost. Whoever Glory is she must be a pretty spectacular woman.

Emma: You seem like a good guy Dean, even if you did forget about your wife. I'm sure there must be a good reason. You're brother has been gone awhile though. What's he doing anyway?

Dean: I have no idea what he's up to half the time. He does the research.

Emma: What about Castiel?

Dean: He went to go check on the girls. It's a lot easier for him to pop in at Bobby's for a few minutes to make sure they're okay.

Emma: They are his nieces aren't they?

Dean: Yeah, Glory's his sister. He's the one who figured it all out really. He still remembered her, just not what happened to her.

Emma: Angels being spirited away by other angels because they married a human and then to top it all off had twins. I am still finding all this drama a bit hard to believe.

_At that point Castiel walks out of the kitchen, followed by Alice and Jane. Dean gives Castiel a look_.

Dean: Cas? Why are they here?

Castiel: They insisted Dean. It's not easy for me to stop them you know. Anyway, they're cute.

Alice: We wanted to meet Auntie Em!

Jane: Mommy tells us about how Auntie Em saved her life once, with Grandpa Bobby. She didn't tell us any details but she says Auntie is her best friend ever.

Emma: I knew Glory?

Alice: Mommy says you did. She trained you.

Emma: My uncle trained me.

Jane: Mommy helped! Auntie Em, do you have any milk? Grandpa wanted us to have some and Daddy hasn't bought any yet.

_Emma smiles at the little girls._

Emma: Sure I do. I'll get you some but first you have to tell me your names.

Alice: I'm Alice and this is Jane. I'm the good twin.

Jane: _incredulously _I'm not evil!

Alice: No, but you're a troublemaker like Daddy was.

Emma: Okay Alice and Jane, I'm going to go get you some milk and cookies.

Alice and Jane: Cookies!

_Emma laughs._

Emma: I take it you like cookies.

_She walks into the kitchen. Dean helps Alice and Jane onto bar stools. Sam comes in through the front door._

Sam: Wow, Dean. Haven't even had daughters for two days and already you've taken them to a bar. Congratulations. I think that must be a record.

Dean: Shut up. Cas brought them.

Castiel: I object to that statement. They followed me.

Alice and Jane: Hi Uncle Sammy! We came to visit Auntie Em.

Sam: Why did you call her Auntie Em? She isn't Bobby's daughter or our sister. Technically she isn't related to you at all.

Castiel: It's an honorary title.

Alice: She was Mommy's best friend. And Grandpa Bobby is like Daddy's daddy, even if he isn't Grandpa John.

Sam: Okay, I'm not sure how you know about our father but I'll leave that to the fact that your mother is an angel. Lots of weirder stuff has happened.

Jane: Uncle Sammy, have you found Mommy yet?

Sam: Well, Janey, I found something. I'm not sure quite what it means yet.

Dean: What is it?

Sam: There are four pairs of twins who were born June of 2008 and put up for adoption. One pair was split up and the other three were adopted together. One pair of twins was adopted to Mr. And Mrs. John Taylor in Stella, Wisconsin. They were born in Paradise Valley, Arizona. The problem is I can't find any record of the mother.

Dean: So you found the girls but we still have no leads on Glory?

Sam: None of the records list a mother. It looks like the Taylor's took the girls home the instant they could leave the hospital. It looks like the mother disappeared almost as soon as she gave birth.

Dean: Is that even legal? Isn't there a time period women have to stay in the hospital after they have a baby?

Sam: I don't know.

Alice: Daddy, you'll find Mommy right?

Dean: We'll find Mommy, Alice. I promise. But I think it's time for you and Janey to go back to Grandpa's house.

Jane: Okay, Daddy. Can we go by ourselves or does Uncle Cas have to come?

Dean: I think you can go by yourselves. I'm calling Grandpa though; to make sure you're there. And if you aren't I'm sending Uncle Cas to find you.

Alice: Okay, Daddy.

_Alice and Jane disappear. Dean gets out his phone and dials._

Dean: Hi, Bobby? Did Alice and Jane get back in one piece? Okay, good. Tell them to be good. We'll be back in a few days if we don't turn up any more leads. No, we haven't found anything yet. Yeah, Emma's being polite. I'll tell her. Bye, Bobby.

_Dean hangs up and puts his phone away. Emma, who's been cleaning the tables, comes back over to the bar after hearing her name. She looks at Dean expectantly._

Emma: What did Uncle Bobby say?

Dean: He says he's glad you're being nice and he told me to tell you to come visit him. He misses you.

Emma: Oh. I'll call him and talk to him tonight.

_Emma looks at the clock behind the bar. It's five o'clock. She walks over to the door and unlocks it. Then she returns to the bar and stands behind it._

Sam: We're not any closer to finding her. There aren't any records of her in Paradise Valley, no leads on where she went after she had her babies, and calling Raphael wouldn't get us very far.

Castiel: Raphael won't talk. He wouldn't talk last time we called him.

Dean: Things'll work out. We'll just have to keep looking.

Sam: You did promise you'd find her. I'll keep looking and we can ask around.

Emma: I'll ask around here. You might be able to find something in Paradise Valley. It's only been three years, someone might still remember.

Dean: I guess we're headed to Paradise Valley, Arizona, Sam.

Sam: I'm ready when you are. Let's go.

_They get up from the bar, wave at Emma, and walk out of the bar to the Impala. "Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin plays._


End file.
